H.265, which is also called high efficiency video coding (HEVC), is one of the moving picture compression standards. In compression coding processing on moving pictures, as typified by HEVC and the like, a transform coefficient is quantized for each processing unit into which an input image has been divided, the transform coefficient being obtained by applying an orthogonal transform to a predictive residual signal, which indicates a difference between an input image and a predictive image, after which the quantized output is entropy-coded to highly efficiently compress the moving picture.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-318296, 2008-010943, 2009-055384, 2007-158430, 2010-109912 and 2012-060210, and Marta Karczewicz, Yan Ye, Peisong Chen, Rate Distortion Optimized Quantization, searched on Jul. 2, 2013 on the Internet <URL: http://ftp3.itu.int/av-arch/jvt-site/2008_04_Geneva/JVT-AA026.zip>.